It Was Your Choice Not Mine
by LadyDOfTheWest
Summary: That fateful night forever change kagomes life after she was caught in bed with no other than her fiancee's brother.... inuyasha years later kag and sess meet again,kagome with a child..... is it inuyasha's or Sess? will that change anything?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I SADLY HAVE TO SAY THAT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING (BOO HOO tear)

Story: InuYasha Fic.

AN/-THIS IS MY FIRST STORY SO PLEASE BE GENTLE AND DON'T WRITE HATEFUL THINGS

SPANKS A LOT HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE IDEAS HEHEHEHE

**IT WAS YOUR CHOICE NOT MINE**

BY Lady D of The West

Chapter 1

What Happened Last…….

"**Hurry up Yasha and show me what you got me, is this really necessary, can't we do this another time," Kagome said as she was being dragged into the room .**

"**Don't worry Kags we're almost here (he opens the door) see, I told you, now come inside," Inuyasha guides Kagome into the door with eagerness in his eyes.**

**"Wait, Yasha what are we doing in your room," Kagome had a bad feeling setting in her stomach.**

**"Kags, calm down, the thing that I wanted to give you is in here but before I give you the present lets make a toast."**

**"I don't know I really have to get going if I'm going to make it to the party in time Yasha."**

**"Don't worry Kags we'll make it there on time, but the more you keep complaining about the time the less quick this is**

**going to take." **

**"Oh ok but make it quick," Inuyasha hands her the glass of champagne and raises his up in the air.**

**"To my sister-in-law to be."**

**-CLINCK- **

**GULP GULP GULP **

**"Wow, it tastes kind of funny Yasha"**

**"Oh, uh, that's just the oldness of the bottle that makes its tastes funny, yea, old bottle, hehehe," Inuyasha laughs nervously**

**"I feel really funny too, why is the room spinning, my feet feel really wobbly," Kagome said while she was trying to keep balanced.**

**"If you don't feel well then I say you lay down,"**

**"No, I have to go Yasha, I need to be over there at the engagement party," Kagome tries to make it to the door but stumbles.**

**"NO, Kagome you cant leave not like this,"**

**"I……have……to……go………to……the----(kagome falls to the stumbles**

**Inuyasha picks up kagome and throws her to the bed.**

**"Wait,"**

**"What are you doing,"**

**"No, Yasha, stop," Kagome whispers before Inuyasha covers her mouth with his hand**

**"Sssh, Kags, ssh, I've always wanted you, now that I can, I'm going to have my way with you." Inuyasha whispers into Kagome's ear while tracing his claw up and down Kagome's thigh.**

**"No, please, stop it," Kagome screams under Inuyasha's hand.**

**Inuyasha takes off her clothes with anticipation and with eager eyes starts to thrust himself into her body while he hears her whimpering cease.**

**"No, please, stop, Yasha, WHY?" she whimpers before she loses conscientious.**

**Inuyasha has his way with her and then collapses next to her and falls asleep.**

**The Next Morning**

**Yawn "Hhmm, where am I, what happened to me, why do I hurt everywhere.**

**Kagome looks to the side of the bed to see a muscular man with silver waist long hair.**

**She smiles and gets closer to this man unable to see his face she started to move his silver long hair away from his face and whispered **

**"Sesshoma-AAAAHH……………… your not Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here Inuyasha………get the fuck out of my room (she looks around to notice that she wasn't in her room she was in Inuyasha's room)**

**Inuyasha wakes up saying, "I may not be Sesshoumaru now, but last night that didn't matter to you,"**

"**We nothing last night, I love Sesshoumaru not you,"**

**"Then why are you naked in my bed, huh?"**

**"What did you do to me," Kagome shouted with tears in her eyes as she went up to him and started hitting him on his naked chest.**

**"HUH?"**

**"ANSWER ME, INUYASHA!" **

**"YOU STUPID WENCH, don't you remember last night, last night you wanted me, you threw yourself at me, you begged me to fuck you, you told me that you didn't give a fuck about Sesshoumaru, WENCH, YOU WANTED ME TO FUCK YOU," grabbing her making her get closer to him with an evil smirk.**

**Both Kagome and Inuyasha look at the door knob turning……………………**

**Meanwhile---------------------**

**With Sesshoumaru**

**Sesshoumaru opens the door to the house to find Sango sitting on the couch.**

**"Hey Sango have you seen Kagome?"**

**"No, Sess I haven't, I haven't seen her all day nor yesterday, I don't know where she is,"**

**"What do you mean you haven't seen her, huh, your suppose to be her best friend, how the fuck don't you know where she is----," Sesshoumaru hears shouting going on upstairs and hurries to find out what was happening.**

**_The shouts are coming from Inuyasha room, it must just be another ho that he's trying to kick out, WAIT that voice, it sounds so familiar._**

**Sesshomaru grabs the door knob and starts to slowly open the door. He steps in and finds…………………………**

**A/n: so yea that was the first chapter of my story YAY!**

**Well tell me if you guys liked it or not and if you didn't then **

**Be nice about it don't be mean oh and if I get good reviews then expect more to come. ;-) **


	2. Its Not What It Looks Like

**CHAPTER 2**

**Its Not What It Looks Like **

**"Sesshomaru, its not what it looks like I swear to you , its all a big misunderstanding,"**

**Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, with no expression on his face, but coldness, his amber eyes filled with just a hint of hurt, sadness but mostly just ice.**

**"No wench this is exactly what it looks like, now I want you to pack your belongings, and get out, leave my house, I never want to see your disgraceful, unfaithful, foul, face again."**

**"Sesshy, please let me explain, I don't know what happened, or why I'm here, but I do know this, your brother did something to me."**

**"Do not call me that, you have lost that right, and my brother would and has done nothing of the sort."**

**"No, please, Sesshomaru, please just listen to what I have to say, if you have any love for me just hear me out."**

**"I will not ask you again Kagome, leave now, leave with whatever shred of dignity you have left."**

**"PLEASE, JUST HEAR ME OUT, IF YOU LOVE ME JUST LISTEN."**

**"I DO NOT LOVE YOU ANYMORE KAGOME."**

**"NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE, I KNOW IT'S NOT, ITS NOT TRUE."**

**"YES, IT IS, I DO NOT LOVE YOU ANYMORE, I STOPPED LOVING YOU EVER SINCE I OPENED THAT DOOR, NOW THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING MS.HIGURASHI LEAVE NOW, BEFORE I HAVE YOU ESCORTED OUT."**

**"No, this cant be it, please I beg of you, just listen, I love you and this (she grabs his hand and places it on her chest beside her heart) what we have can't, wont end this way, I wont let it."**

**"You have no choice in the matter, no choice none what so ever, now leave, guards, take this piece of filth away from my site." **


	3. A Walk In The Park

Chapter 3

A Walk In The Park

(4½ Years Later)

"Mommy, mommy, can I play on the swings?" said a little girl with piercing amber eyes and long raven dark hair.

"I don't know, I don't think you're old enough to play on the swings baby, you might hurt yourself."

"No I wont mommy, pretty please, mommy."

"Oh, ok baby but be careful, you know that you're the only thing in this world that means everything and anything to me, right?"

"Yep, I know mommy, can I go now."

"Go on, sweetie." (she chuckles)

"YAY, I love you mommy," giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and running away.

-RING, RING, RING,-

"HELLO?"

"Hey, Kags what you doing, how is Rin?"

"Oh, hey Sango well everything's fine, we are just here in the park, enjoying our day, why, what are you doing, are you busy tonight."

"Well I'm at work right now he he he, nope I free tonight why?"

"Because I want to know if you want to hang out today,

We definitely need to talk."

"Is it because of you-know-who?"

"Exactly, him so I'll pick you up around 8?"

"Yep, wait, what about Rin?"

"Oh, you-know-who is going to baby-sit her for me."

"Oh, ok, hey I gotta go my boss is being a bitch, bye."

At The Office

"Sango were you on the phone?" asked a cold voice

"No, sir, what ever made you think that?"

"Well, the fact that I was calling your name and all you would do is lift your hand and tell this Sesshomaru to wait, this Sesshomaru, your boss to wait, that is very unprofessional Sango if my father didn't like you so, I would've fired you already."

"Yea, yea, yea, what do you need your pompous highness."

"Well if you must know, I need you to cancel all my meetings for today."

"And why is that?"

"You will not ask why, you will do what I tell you, understand?"

"Yea, yea, whatever."

_The nerve of that damn wench, _Sesshomaru thought opening the door. Sango stuck out her tongue.

"I saw that."

"Yea, yea, yea the great almighty Sesshomaru sees everything." she said mockingly

Storming off, Sesshomaru slams the door behind him. After what seemed to be hours of driving around in his silver Ferrari Sesshomaru decided to stop by at a local Starbucks.™ '_Damn I need a place to be alone to think, to not be disturbed' _and with that he decided to take a walk in the park across the street from the Starbucks™.

_Nothing like a little walk in the park to relax, to stop thinking._

(He sees a little girl strugglingstruggling trying to push herself on the swings, he gets closer to this little girl)

"You know mister my mommy said it is not very nice to stare."

"Oh, uh, sorry."

"Hello mister, my name is Rin," the little girl said shyly.

"That's a very beautiful name Rin, my name is Sesshomaru."

It wasn't like Sesshomaru to act like this, normally Sesshomaru hated kids, hated the way they acted so snobby, their selfishness, and mostly that fact that they were cry-babies. But this little girl was different, something about her made her special, was it the way the sunlight played with her long raven hair? Or was it her smile, that could melt his icy heart in a matter of seconds. Was it her deep amber eyes that you just wanted to get lost in? Her eyes, he and his brother were the only people he knew that had those kind of eyes, although he and this little girl had the same kind they were different the depth, the way she could show exactly what she was feeling through her eyes, eyes fill with compassion, they were almost like………

(A/n I meant to leave the sentence like that he, he, he,)

"Can I call you Mr. Giant Man?"

"Yes, you can," giving Rin one of his rare smiles, well more like a smirk.

"Mr. Giant Man can you push the swing for me."

"Well I don't know if I can," he said teasingly.

"Pretty please Mr. Giant Man with a cherry on top." giving him the puppy dog look."

'_I know that look, who those this little girl belong to?'_

Pushing to swing he asked, "So Rin, where are your mommy and daddy?"

"Well my mommy's over there" (pointing to an empty park bench), "well she use to be there" (she giggles)

"And I don't have a daddy." (sadness filled her eyes, but as quickly as it entered it changed in to anger and then disappear and all that was left in her eyes was nothing, they were emotionless

This reaction startled Sesshomaru, his confusion was aroused. _How can a little girl give such a warm expression and quickly turn it into ice?_

_"_What happened to your daddy Rin?"

"Well my mommy said that my daddy didn't love mommy and Rin, she said that daddy left mommy and Rin when was in mommy's tummy," her voice cold, almost freezing, a chill ran up Sesshomaru's spine, at listening to the way this little girl talking.

"I'm very sorry to hear that Rin, your daddy does not deserve to live, he is no man, he does not deserve to have such a wonderful, beautiful little girl like you.'

And with that Rin's face came alive she was no longer that emotionless little girl. The warmth came back.

SHOUTING FROM A DISTANCE

"Rin, Rin, Rin honey where are you," a worried voice came from a far.

"Mommy, mommy, I'm over here mommy."

Rins runs away from Sesshomaru to leap into Kagome's arms.

_"_OH MY GOD RIN, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN SWEETIE, I WAS SO WORRIED, NEVER, I MEAN NEVER, DO THAT AGAIN."

"But mommy I'm ok, I was with Mr. Giant Man."

"Rin, what did I tell you about strangers, he's a nice mister."

"Oh yea, well where is this Mr. Giant Man?"

"He's over here, mommy."

Rin pulls on Kagomes' hand and takes her to the swings and there she sees him. Sesshomaru the man that nearly destroyed her entire life if it were not for Rin their daughter.

"Oh. My. Lord. Jesus." Her face went blank.

"Mommy, are you ok, you look like you've seen a ghost."

"Mommy,"

"Mommy?"

**---THUD----**

"Mommy, mommy wake up, please mommy wake up."

So that's the end of the chapter I hoped you like it sorry about the ending hehehe reviews are more than welcomed thanks to the people who have commented thanks you guys lots flames are also welcomed but don't be really mean about ok?

Thanks a bunch will update in a day or two.


	4. Awakenings

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own anything

**Chapter 4**

**Awakenings**

**K**agome wakes up from her daydream.

"Mommy, mommy, you were daydreaming," Rin says innocently.

"Mommy, this is Mr. Giant Man, but his real name is Sesshy."

(_Ha ha the name I once used for him a go time ago, like mother, like daughter)_

Sesshomaru just stared at ground uttering not a single word to Rin or Kagome. Just like Sesshomaru, Kagome looks at the ground wondering how small the world is.

"Mommy, Mr. Giant Man is so nice, mommy."

"Really, baby, I bet he is really nice," Kagome almost chokes on her words.

"Sesshy was pushing Rin on the swings mommy and we were talking about my old daddy."

"Oh, really, Rin honey, why don't you do mommy a big favor."

"What mommy?"

"Why don't you go and play on the slides and let the grown ups talk ok sweetie."

"Ok, mommy."

Kagome watches Rin go to a nearby slide and turns away to talk to Sesshomaru.

"What were you doing with my daughter, you bastard," she said sternly.

"Your daughter, don't you mean Inuyasha's daughter as well, wench, I recognized his eyes in her."

"NO, not his eyes Sesshomaru yo---," Kagome stops herself before saying anything more.

He snickers "Mine, so sad that after five years you are still telling lies kagome, some things never change do they?"

She glares at him " No, they do changes Sesshomaru, more than you could possibly ever imagine and in saying that its not like you've ever been around to see them change."

"Oh, really, tell me what I've missed then, I'm sure it wasn't much."

"You should know out of all the people, it was you who taught me that love indeed does not conquer all, it's a fairytale told and believed by fools, naïve,stupid people who trust that people, that you, would stick by them, me, no matter what, that you would---,"

Anger filling his voice with every word, " No. matter. what. Kagome?"

"It was you who slept with my brother in our engagement night, you dirty whore,"

**-SLAP- **

Sesshomaru turns his head in shock and feels his pulsating cheek while a red hand print appears.

"No, Sesshomaru, that's one of the things that has changed, never again will I let anyone disgrace me the way you did that night, never again will I let anyone put me down the way you did.

Silent as ever Sesshomaru looked away from the hold Kagome eyes had on his, there was once a time where those eyes once held love and compassion for him, but now the only thing that those same eyes hold is burning, raw hate.

Kagome continues "I have Rin to think about now, and you will stay the hell away from her as far as possible, you will not hurt her, NO MORE MR. GIANT MAN or SESSHY," Kagome chuckles at the name.

"And what makes you think, I would go near that child again, knowing what she represents……………your betrayal."

"NO, Rin is your daughter Sesshomaru you are her father, but only by blood, anything else you are as good as dead, but Rin is everything that is beautiful and pure in this world, in my world, and I will not let you taint her with your wrong assumptions,(Crosses her arms) besides she has a real father now."

"Oh really, like whom?"

**A VOICE FROM THE DISTANCE**

**"**Kagome, sweetheart, wait up?"

"_Speak of the devil," _Kagome mutters.

Sesshomaru quickly snaps his head towards the direction of the voice and sees no other then Kouga the head of his rival company carrying Rin in **_his_ **arms.

"Mommy, mommy, look daddy's here, daddy's here," Rin says with a big cheerful smile painted across her face.

"_Daddy, so this piece of filth, is her **new daddy**," _Sesshomaru mutters under his breath.

Kouga catches up to them and places Rin down giving her a kiss on her forehead, then giving Kagome a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie what are you doing here, you were suppose to meet me up by the car remember, love?"

"Well, I kind of got caught up, oh silly me, Kouga I want you to meet Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru this is Kouga, my fiancé."

Sesshomaru is stunned and after hesitating reaches to shake Kouga's extended hand pretending that they've never met before.

Kouga goes along with Sesshomaru and says "Nice to meet you man, So how do you two know each other?"

Kagome jokes, "Oh, from different lives."

(**A/n- my sister told me to write it in there so yea basically she says that things have changed so much that its like they are living totally different lives lol anyway back to story ha ha ha**)

"Well Sesshomaru, its been very interesting catching up with you we have to get going, I'll see you around."

"_Hopefully never,"_ Kagome thought.

Rin gives Sesshomaru a big hug, snapping Sesshomaru out of is day dream "Bye Mr. Giant Man, I mean Sesshy I hope I see you soon!"

And with that Sesshomaru watches them go while trying to suppress the overwhelming surge of jealously that recently appears as he watches Kouga drape his possessive arm around Kagome as his carries Rin on the other.


	5. Hidden Truths

CHAPTER 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story

**HIDDEN TRUTHS**

Kagome and Kouga arrive home.

"So how exactly do you know Sesshomaru?"

Kagome bites her lip out of nervousness.

"I told you baby he's an old friend."

"I'm sure he is."

Kagome took hold of Kouga's hand.

"Babe, he's an old friend that's all."

But she was unable to look him in the eyes.

'_God I suck at lying' _she thought.

"Kagome just tell me the truth I know your lying."

Kagome drops his hand and says,

"Look, it doesn't matter how I know him because we are no longer in each other's lives, so drop it okay?"

"No! I wont drop it because there is obviously something there for you to not to tell me the truth."

Kagome on the defensive crosses her arms and says,

"The truth? The truth does not matter, not when it's faced with reality." "Sighs," "Don't you get it Kouga? The truth in this situation is not going to help, it wont do neither of us any good, there is no point to it!"

Kouga takes hold of Kagome's hand and says softly,

"Kagome all I'm asking for you is to trust me-

Kagome interrupts, "but I do trust you"

Kouga lets go of Kagome's hand, "but obviously not enough to let me in on your little secret."

He starts to get ready to leave.

"Sesshomaru is…………Rin's biological father."

Kouga doesn't say anything

"Look before you and me were, Sesshomaru and I were engaged, but because of Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I broke up."

"You were engaged? You told me that Rin's father was dead."

"He is dead, to me, and Rin."

"Well for a dead guy you sure did talk to him a lot."

"Why didn't you tell me this before, huh, Kags, why tell me this now, why couldn't you tell the truth?"

"I couldn't okay. It's too much of a painful past to drag up."

"It's sad that I'm engaged to a woman that I barely know about."

"Is that how you see it?"

"Kind of, yes, is that much of a problem?" Kouga says it with a stern tone.

"Yes it is," Kagome's eyes were filled with burning rage.

"Do you still…………," he stops at mid-sentence.

"Do I still what?" She looks into Kouga's eyes with rage.

"Nothing……,"

"No, say it, tell me, ask anyways Kouga." She said with venom.

"IT'S NOTHING."

"TELL ME, TELL THE TRUTH, WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO SAY?"

"TELL THE TRUTH……HAHAHAHA, TELL… YOU… THE… TRUTH,"

"YES!" Kagome shouts at Kouga.

"You should not talk about telling people the truth Kagome, because you out of the both of us in this room are not the most honest person in here." Kouga shouts back to Kagome before leaving the house and slamming the door.

_**WITH SESSHOMARU **_

He storms into the office to find Sango on the phone again.

"Oh, uh, Kags I know your angry right now but let me call you later better yet, I'll see you later okay, bye," Sango said quickly and hung up the phone.

"Sango what the fuck did I say about using the phone during work hours you stupid wench!"

Sango angrily got up from her desk and going up to Sesshomaru said, "You fucking evil, conceited ass, cold bastard, I am not one of those little goddamn whores that you that takes your bullshit and let themselves be mistreated by your spoiled ass, you may be my boss but I'll still stick my foot up her pompous ass."  
"Stop bitching and get into my office."  
"A please would be nice asshole," Sesshomaru noticed that Sango wouldn't comply to his orders so it was no use he had to say it.

"Please?"

"See that wasn't that bad now," Sango said it with a big smile on her face.

"Just go into my office," Sesshomaru said with the last bit of patience he had.

"Jesus Christ don't get your panties all in a bunch."

"Sit down."

"Okay."

"So, who the fuck were you talking to on the phone."

"I believe that it is none of your business."

Sango leaves Sesshomaru's office.

Sango had just sat down on her desk after her weird encounter with Sesshomaru in his office, when she heard it. His voice.

"Why, there she is. Sango, the most beautiful woman in all of Japan.

"Oh sweet Buddha", Sango thought, "it's him."

"Why", Sango started, "it's Miroku, the scourge of all womankind."

Miroku put his hands over his chest in a mock blow of pain.

"Why my dearest Sango", he said, "my most exotic flower, do you persist in wounding me so?"

"Because it fills my days with never-ending joy", Sango responded.

Miroku now at the front of Sango's desk, propped his elbows up and leaned his head on his hands.

"When Sango, are you going to accept my romantic invitation to dine with me? I promise to fulfill all of your wishes."

"And a couple of mine", he thought.

Sango leaned in to him, smiling in that seductive way that sent blood running to inappropriate places, at least the ones that were inappropriate in public. Well, sometimes.

"When, Miroku, will you stop your womanizing ways?"

The blood flow stopped. He thought he might have had a minor stroke. How could she ask him that, him of all people? Oh, but she was mad. "Wonder if Sesshomaru knows he has a lunatic working for him?", he thought.

Sango had her answer. "Exactly, Miroku", she said, declaring her victory over him. Returning her voice to its professional manner, she said, "The master of all evil will see you now. Go on through. Miroku chuckled at Sango's nickname for his best friend and walked in.

"My master, what maniacal plans do you have for me to do," he said mockingly.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny Miroku."

"I heard about what happened, Sesshomaru."

"You did. How?"

"Lets just say a little songbird told me."

"So you heard that I saw Kagome today for the first time in 5 years."

"You did?"

"Yes, you told me you knew, what the fuck Miroku?"

"I was merely joking with you, but that's besides the point, so my dear good friend what happened?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Surely you did not feel anything for Lady Kagome."

"She's no lady." Sesshomaru says as he gives Miroku a glass of brandy

"Be nice." Miroku says before taking a sip.

"So what is new with Lad- Kagome?"

"Apparently I have a daughter named Rin."

Miroku spits out his brandy, "You shit me."

"I shit you not," Sesshomaru takes a big gulp of brandy feeling the burning of the liquid down his throat.

"So what's going to happen, are you going to be a part of that child's life or act like she doesn't exist?"

"That cute little girl is not mine, I don't believe that wench, that child is Inuyasha's not mine."

"And what does Kagome have to say about this?"

"That wench says that Rin is mine, and that she doesn't care whether I believe her or not, because I am not allowed to go near Rin again."

"What if she is yours Sesshomaru? What will you do then?"

"Then I will demand full custody of Rin"

"And take her away from Kagome?"

"If I must yes."

"Even for you that's harsh you can't take Kagome's child away even if it is yours."

"Just watch me."

**Authors Notes: Well you guys I hoped you liked the chapter thanks for waiting long for the update, I just got a little writers block (it's a bitch man) so yea please review and I would like to thank my readers for their wonderful, wonderful reviews I wouldn't have written anymore if it wasn't for you guys lol and I'll also thank my sister she helped me out with the last chapter and this one so if you can also be nice enough to include her in reviews SPANKS MUCHO I'll update soon!**


	6. A Night To Remember

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**A Night To Remember**

"Hey Sango over here." Sango couldn't believe her eyes, never did she ever see Kagome so dressed up and beautiful.

She was wearing a dark red dress that fitted her body perfectly showing off her curvaceous body, and her shoes black mid calf boots, her hair she straighten it , it was straight with little curls at the end, she looked like a goddess.  
"Damn girl who you trying to impress?"

"No one," she said blushing.

"So tell me what happened with you and Kouga, you sounded pretty upset over the phone."

"Upset, I was mad as fuck, but first before I get to the details we need some drinks, very , very strong drinks."

AFTER A COUPLE OF SHOTS AND COSMOS LATER. Lol

"Sso he got mad at me, at me, for telling him what he wanted to hearr!" Kagome ended her sentence with a slur.

"Reeaally." Sango was also buzzed.  
"Anywaysss to make a sstory ssshort Kouga left all mad and shit, but hey it'sss like whatever'sss."

(Ain't no other man, by Christina Aguilera starts playing)

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG LETS DANCE!" Kagome gets up from her sit and stumbles, grabbing Sango's hand and yanks her of her sit and start making their way to the middle of the dance floor.

Sango and Kagome swayed their hips to the beat of the song catching the attention of every single guy in the club. And out of nowhere these two guys started dancing with Kagome and Sango. Sango and Kagome didn't mind until these guys were started to grope them.

"Hey stop it," Kagome said smacking the guy in the face.

"What's a matter honey you don't like it rough?" the stranger said as he tried to grab Kagome's ass.

"What the fuck, get off me, or else," Kagome said menacingly.

"Or else what," the stranger said with a laugh

(The Sound That You Make When Hit Someone With Your Fist Hard) lol

The guy fell to the floor holding his bloody nose.

"Sango lets go."

Sango kicked the two strangers laying on the floor crouching in pain.

"Where to?"

"Denny's, I'm hungry."

(A/n- that's were I go to sober up lol thank you Ricky)

"Aaww our spot, ok, let's go."

15 minutes later at a local Denny's

"So besides fighting with Kouga how have you been."

(THEY ARE SOBER NOW)

"You'll never guess what happened this afternoon."

"Really now try me." (little did Kagome know that Sango overheard Miroku's and Sesshomaru's conversation)

"Okay I ran into someone today."

"Sesshomaru."

"How the fuck did you know."

"I have my ways." Sango said slyly (yes it is a word)

"Details, please, when, where, why, how?"

"Today, obviously," Kagome said.

"The park that Rin and I always go to," she continued

"Because, god wanted to punish me even more," she continued

"How the fuck should I know," she asked herself out loud.

"Kagome you suck at details."

"Shut up I know."

"So was it a pleasant encounter for you or what?"

"Yes it was a fucking walk in the park to see the man I lo--, I **loved, loved**, the man that broke my heart into a million pieces, the man that kick me out of our house thinking I slept with his brother, when in truth I was raped, calling me a stupid lying whore."

"JESUS CHRIST WOMAN CALM DOWN, I take it as a no."

"Better yet a HELL NO."

"I will then."

"How did you run into him?"

"He was playing with Rin."

"Your kidding me."

"I wish."

"What did Rin say."

"She can't stop talking about him."

"Really?"

"She says that she wants to play with him more, and asked when are you going back to the park."

"Really, and what did you say when you saw him playing with Rin?"

"I told Rin to play in the swings and then me and Sesshomaru had a long talk."

"About what," sounding more intrigued by the second.

"How that Rin was his daughter and that he was never to go near her again."

"And how did he take it."

"He said that Rin is not her daughter, she is Inuyasha's."

"Not her father are you serious, I mean look at her eyes, and the purple marks on her wrists is he serious?"

"I don't know but it was weird the way that Rin was describing him."

"How was she describing him?"

"Well she told me that she wants to play with him again, that he's lots of fun, that all the time she was playing with him it was like he was her only daddy, and when I asked her about Kouga, she said compared to Sesshomaru he was not even close to better, she really took a liking to Sess."

-"What are you saying Kags," a confused Sango asked.

"I'm not saying anything," Kagome quickly snapped out of her trance.

"Do you still love him?"

Kagome blinked her eyes at her best friend, temporarily stunned at the question asked. Slowly she shook herself and tried to answer.

"I don't need Sesshomaru in my life. I don't need all the drama, all the problems his presence will bring. What I need and what I have is Kouga, sweet, kind, reliable, well almost always. He's the one I need in my life. I can count on him to be there for me, and Rin, like he has been from the beginning. He's consistent and that's all I need and could ever want."

Sango looked at her, into Kagome's earnest eyes and saw the deep respect and admiration she had for Kouga and shook her head. Sango still remembered the way Kagome's face, her whole self would light up when she would talk about Sesshomaru. The way her eyes showed the passionate love she felt for him and Sango was sure till felt.

"Kagome that's all well and good," Sango started, "but I didn't ask what you needed I asked if you still loved him?"

Sango looked into Kagome's eyes waiting for a response Kagome looked away and Sango had her answer.

"Of course not, are you kidding me." Kagome said unable to look her one and only true best friend in the eyes.

Sango wasn't fooled by Kagome.

A/N----- So that was my chapter hoped you guys liked it oh and watch out for the next one WHAT HAPPENED TO INUYASHA? TUNT, TUNT, TUN, Please review thanks to readers i love you guys lotses thank you to people who review lol THANK YOU SISTER SHE IS MY SPELL CHECK MY GRAMMER GUIDE AND MY GO TO PERSON FOR IDEAS. ILL POST NEW CHAPTER IF I GET LOTS OF REVIEWS WELL NOT LOTS BUT MORE THEN 3


	7. A History Come Undone

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Warning: THERE ARE LEMONS! SO YEA DON'T READ IF NOT MATURE!

A History Come Undone

Sesshomaru propped his head out of his office.

"Sango hurry up and come into the office," Sesshomaru demanded. Sango gave him a death look.

"Please," he added.

"There you go," giving him a sly smile as she entered his office.

"So what will it be Sesshomaru?"

"Take a seat."

"Oh shit whatever it is I didn't do it," Sango quickly stated.

"I did not call you to my office to talk to you about how your work ethics."

Wiping a little sweat away she said, "Then why did you call me for?"

"I am going to ask you some questions and you will have to answer them."

"Oh, Okay."

"When will Kagome take Rin to the park again?"

"The fuck should I know, why do you want to know?"

"That is none of your concern."

"Yes it is, Kagome is my friend and I'll be damned if you hurt her again."

Sesshomaru's eyes opened wide, he did not know that Sango knew about Kagome and him. '_how does this bitch know, fool, she is her best friend how the fuck wouldn't she know.'_

Sesshomaru's face went emotionless.  
"So answer the question Sesshomaru."

"Once again that is none of your concern."

"Neither is Rin," and with that Sango got up from the chair and left the office.

"Damn that woman."

AN HOUR LATER

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come In."

Kagome walks in the room, wearing a long black coat and some black high-heeled boots.

"What do you want."

"Hello Sesshomaru, long time no see," she says as she takes off her coat, showing off her red silky lingerie.

"Kagome what are you doing," a confused but aroused Sesshomaru asked.  
Walking over to him and getting on top of him, whispering in his she says in a seductive voice "You want me don't you?"

"Yes, I mean no, stop… it… Kagome." Sesshomaru tried to get Kagome off of him but something was stopping him.

Kagome starts kissing him from his cheek and slowly makes a trail of kisses along the side of his chin, until finally she kisses him on his lips intensely.

"Kagome, stop," Sesshomaru whispered.

"Do," Kagome kisses him.

"Want," another kiss.

"Me," another kiss.

"To," and with that she grabs Sesshomaru and pulls him to her.

"No," Sesshomaru picks Kagome up throws everything that he had on his desk on the floor and places her on the desk. He kisses her passionately, God was it good, his tongue wrestling hers, aggressively, biting her lips causing just a little pain, both sending chills up each others spines. Sesshomaru rips off Kagome's lingerie and starts sucking on her nipples gently biting them making Kagome scream in pleasurable agony, he slowly starts kissing Kagome down her belly button and starts making his way up again.

"Take me Sesshomaru, I'm yours," Kagome whispers into his ears.

"AAAHHHH!."

Sesshomaru wakes up in his office startled and confused.

"What the fuck was that," he asks himself. He shakes his head and decides to go for a walk.  
"Sango cancel all my meetings for today."

"Where are you going?"

"Out," and with that Sesshomaru leaves.

Sesshomaru pulls up to his two story mansion. '_I need a cold, a very cold shower, why did I have that strange dream, what possessed me,' _all these unanswered question probed through Sesshomaru's head. He got out of his car and quickly went into his mansion, up the stairs and in his room to take shower.

---Knock---Knock-----

"Come in," a clean Sesshomaru says.

"Sir, you have a letter," a servant said.

"From who?"

"Your brother sir," the servant knew about what happened years ago and was wincing as soon as he finished his sentence.

"WHAT!"

"That's not possible, my brother… it can't be, give me the letter."

The poor quivering servant gave Sesshomaru the letter.

"You may leave now."

"Yes sir," the servant quickly rushed to the door and left, thankful that he was still alive.

Sesshomaru looked at the envelope. Indeed it was Inuyasha who left him the letter he recognized the messy handwriting. A part of Sesshomaru wanted to throw the letter away, _'whatever Inuyasha had to say was of no importance' _is what the part said, but as always curiosity got the better of Sesshomaru.

So Sesshomaru opens the smelly, dirty letter.

_Dear brother,_

_Yes, I know that I am doing wrong in writing you this letter, I know that after what I did you, you said that I was never suppose to get near you, you were never to see, speak, or hear of me again but my brother after I left and after you sent me to the hospital for those 10 long months of pain, agony, and harsh recovery,I tried getting a job but, it was because of you I was unable to get one. Thanks a lot dear brother but yet I still hold the advantage. Are you still curious about what really happened that night? I know you are. Ha, ha, ha, ha. _

_Well since I am in need of money and you are in need of answer I propose an deal I tell you what you need to know and you give me the amount of money that I need and the ability to have a decent job. Unless you want to live your life asking your self why did your once truly beloved fucked your own brother when you thought that everything you had going wasa fairytale come true. Ha, ha, ha. So dear brother I will be waiting for you at the 7th avenue park at 9 pm. _

_Farewell,_

_Inuyasha _

Sesshomaru rips the letter and throws it across the room. No matter how much he hated his brother with a passion he was right. Sesshomaru always wondered why Kagome fucked Inuyasha when everything, well at least he thought was perfect. I mean Sesshomaru and Kagome where high school sweethearts. Ever since the 11th grade they were together and still after college. They were suppose to get married and have kids, and the whole nine yards. It still drove Sesshomaru mad to not know why Kagome did it.

It was 8:45, He had fifteen minutes to get to 7th avenue park.

Sesshomaru got in his car and drove to 7th Ave. He got out, and walked for a little bit, he passed the swings that he pushed Rin on.

'_What a sweet little girl'_

"So you did show up," a voice called out of the darkness.

"Show yourself, Inuyasha."

A man came out into the light. He looked horrible. His hair discolored, no longer the luminous white,

it was a gray color now, he smelled like old, rotten beer, he looked, he was a bum.

He no longer had a those chiseled abs, it was more like a beer belly.

"Brother, you let yourself go," Sesshomaru looked away in disgust.

"Well like I said after you put me in the hospital for those 10 months,

the only money I had left was to pay the hospital bills, and since I couldn't get a decent job thanks to you,

I have you to blame for what happened to me!"

"You have no one to blame but yourself, lets not make this any longer than it has to be, tell me what I want to know then you'll get your money."

"Well then, what do you want to know?"

"Why?"

"You have to be more specific then that."

"Okay, was that the only time you and Kagome fucked?"

"Yes, that was but once was enough."

"How?"

"My brother do not tell me you don't know how to fuck?"

"No you idiot, how could you she fuck you?"

"My dear brother, at that time in my life I could have anyone, girls threw themselves

at me, but no not her, she wouldn't fuck me,

because '_she loved you too much'_ or at least that's what she told me."

"Then why did she?"

"Why? I'll tell you why, I drugged that bitch, I put something in her drink and

she didn't know what she was doing, she had no clue, you should've seen it,

she freaked out when she saw me in the morning lying next to her ha, ha, ha,

and to make matters more perfect you had to come in at the right moment too."

"So she was telling the truth." Sesshomaru said with guilt.

"She was indeed, and to see you believe me over her, and see you kicking her out,

was the icing on the cake," Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"Why did you do it Inuyasha? You my own brother," confusion seeped into Sesshomaru's eyes.

"It was always about you and Kagome, '_the perfect couple' and 'oh look, aren't they perfect for each other, _

_that's true love right there, they are going to last forever' _and I?

I was the unfortunate young brother of the most perfect

man in the world, do you know how much I hated that, it was me and Naraku who devised the plan to

break you up, and it worked perfectly, and now Kagome hates you, and Rin, yes I know about Rin,

had no daddy to take care of her."

"YOU BASTARD I OUGHT TO KILL YOU." Sesshomaru grabs Inuyasha and pins him against the tree.

"TSK, TSK, TSK, brother you don't want to do that now do you?"

"YES I DO." Sesshomaru punches Inuyasha in his stomach.

--UGH--

"Ha, Ha, Ha, I kept up my end of the bargain, now its your turn."

Sesshomaru drops Inuyasha to the floor and throws him the bag of money.

"There you go Inuyasha, I better not here from you ever again you hear me,

because the next time so help me god I will kill you."

"It was great seeing you too, ha, ha, ha," and with that Inuyasha limped away into the darkness.

Sesshomaru left the park and dialed Miroku's number.

"Hello."

"Miroku, you busy, I'm coming over."

"No, I'm not and sure you can, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when I get there."


	8. A Change Of Heart

Chapter 8

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING

**A Change Of Heart**

**---KNOCK--KNOCK---**

Miroku opens the door

"Hey What's Up," he gets pushed inside by Sesshomaru.

"Nice to see you too, So wats up, what happened that is so important that you had to wake me up at this hour?"

"Inuyasha……Kagome……not her fault……raped……me……asshole……believing brother," an angry Sesshomaru muttered as he paced back in forth in Miroku's living room.

"Wait, what, Sesshomaru I think you should sit down," Miroku said as he was filled with confusion. Miroku gave Sesshomaru some tea to calm his nerves.

"Now tell me, using sentences, what happened?"

"I got a letter from Inuyasha saying that if I wanted to know what really happened the night Kagome and him had sex, that I should meet him at a nearby park and give him two thousand dollars."

"But didn't you take care of Inuyasha and didn't you already know what happened that night?"

"I kicked Inuyasha's ass don't get me wrong, but I still let him live, and the only thing that I can say is that curiosity go the better of me."

"So what happened did you meet up with him?"

"Yes."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that he raped Kagome, she wasn't even aware on what was happening and that he drugged her, and made it seem like she was the one who came on to him."

"Shut the fuck up," Miroku said in disbelief.

Sesshomaru just stayed quiet.

"So, Kags was telling the truth after all, but the question is why would Inuyasha do this."

"I guess Kagome was…, he said it was out of jealously and spite."

"Damn I didn't know Inuyasha was capable of doing such things."

"So what are you going to do Sess?"

"I don't know."

"What about Kags?"

"Honestly, I could kick my ass over and over again."

"Why?"

"When I think about the way I treated her that night and all these years."

"Damn, that's crazy, what are you going to do about his?"

"Apologize, I guess and be a father to Rin."

"Didn't you say that she never wanted you near her and Rin again?"

"She's my daughter and I'll demand custody, to see her and be with her damn it," Sesshomaru said angrily.

"Full custody?"

"No, I can't take Rin way from Kagome."

"But didn't you say that you will if you had to?"

"It's different now, Miroku."

"Really in what sense?'

"I don't hate Kagome anymore."

"Oh, really, (with a sly smile), then what do you feel for her?"

"I don't know."

"Don't tell me that you started loving her again."

Sesshomaru now realizing this, "I never truly stopped loving her."

"I got to go Miroku, I need to do something, thanks for everything."

And with that Sesshomaru left the car and drove off.

--**KNOCK--KNOCK---**

"Mommy, mommy, someone's at the door."

"Rin, sweetie can you answer it," Kagome yells from the kitchen.

"Okay," Rin opens the door.

"MR.GIANT-MAN, YAY, YOU KNOW WHERE RIN LIVES," an excited Rin exclaimed.  
With a small smile Sesshomaru says, "Of course, little one, I missed you."

"I do too, Mommy won't take me to the park, Rin doesn't know why, come in Mr. Giant-Man. Sesshomaru picks up Rin closes the door and sits on the couch putting Rin on his lap and starts playing with her.

"RIN, WHO'S AT THE DOOR?"

"Mommy, mommy it's Mr. Giant-Man, he's came to visit Rin."

**-----CRASH!-----**

Sesshomaru quickly stands up from the couch, with Rin in his arms. (THAT FUCKER MADE HIMSELF AT HOME REAL QUICK HUH lol)

"**WHAT?"**

Kagome leaves the shattered pieces of plate and quickly marches to the living room to see Sesshomaru holding Rin. She runs over to him and yanks Rin off of Sesshomaru thinking,

'_The audacity of this fucker, coming into my house carrying **MY CHILD **after I told him to leave Rin and me alone'_

Kagome puts Rin down telling her "Rin, honey, go upstairs."

Rin looks at Sesshomaru with sadness in her eyes and looks over to Kagome and protests, "But mommy, Mr. Giant-Man came to see Rin."

"Rin, go upstairs."

"But, Mommy."

"Rin, go upstairs."

"But, Mommy."

"Catherine Higurashi, NOW!"

"Yes, mommy," Rin hung her head and gave Sesshomaru a sad look before going upstairs and shutting the door.

Kagome hears the door slam and yells, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE, DID I NOT MAKE IT CLEAR TO YOU THAT I NEVER WANTED TO SEE YOU NEAR RIN OR I EVER AGAIN?"

"Kagome let me explain."

"No, get the fuck out," Kagome starts pushing him towards the door.

"Kagome listen to me," Sesshomaru says with a soft voice.

"No, get the fuck out of my house," she tries pushing him out the door.

Sesshomaru grabs Kagome pushing her against the wall.(Movie style status, you know before the characters start to kiss the guy pushes the girl against the wall hard but it doesn't hurt the girl, yea that way lol)

"Damn it Kagome, you're going to listen to me whether you like it or not," Sesshomaru whispers in Kagome's ear, while pressing his body against hers, sending unwanted shivers up her spine.

"Sesshomaru get the fuck off me, or else."

Tempted to see what the or else was he almost says _'or what' _but instead says "Only if you'll listen to me."

"Why should I, huh, you never listened to me, give me one good reason why I should," Kagome says thinking she won.

"Because, I'm terribly sorry," Sesshomaru says looking at Kagome with eyes filled with pain and guilt.

"What," Kagome's anger quickly changes into confusion.

"I'm sorry, I found out what truly happened that night with my brother and you were right, and I came to apologize to you and to try to make everything better, I want to be in Rin's life, I want to be with my daughter, I want to get to know her, I want to be a family." (YES HE SAID)

Kagome looks at him with eyes filled with all sorts of emotion and says, "And you think with a couple of words everything will be better."

And with that Kagome pushes Sesshomaru out the door and closes it, leaning against it, sliding to the floor crying. Kagome turns on the radio to so that she can get lost in the music.

_**I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.  
**_

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye. **_

_**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile. **_

_**The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,**_

_**the feeling of belonging to your dreams. **_

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why, **_

_**but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye. **_

_**And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been **_

_**when love was wilder than the wind. **_

_**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye. **_

"_This is Johnny Love, and that was Listen To Your Heart by DHT, in dedication to all those lovers that are in need of a second chance."_

"Stupid song, stupid Johnny, what the fuck do they know," Kagome turns off the radio bitterly.**_  
A/n: So that was the 8 chapter YAY! Sorry I took so long it was a really tough week I got in a fist fight with one bitch and didn't really get in trouble with my dad (actually he gave me tips just in case I got in another fight hehehe) well anyways also I had to think stuff to put in the chapter cuz im making this along as I go so yea please Review the more reviews I get the faster I'll post the next chapter thanks to all my reviewers_**

_**Especially **_

_**-LynGreenTea**_

_**-KagomeAssassinater**_

_**-Defyingfirewolf**_

_**-Shesshysmitress**_

_**-Raspberrysorbet**_

_**-Lacas-Crown**_

_**-PoisonFairy**_

_**And KagXSess for writing lots of reviews about my story you guys encourage me to write more better chapters THANKS **_


	9. The Answer That Started Everything

**Chapter 9**

** The Answer That Started Everything**

Kagome wakes up to a ray of sunshine beaming down on her face. The birds are chirping their merry song, and the world seemed perfect, just perfect. She gets up from her bed ready to start the morning with breakfast. She puts on her robe and walks to little Rin's room.

'_Sleeping like an angel, my child, my world, my Catherine.'_

Kagome goes downstairs, goes in the kitchen and starts to get ready to make pancakes.

**--Ring, Ring--**

"Hello?"

"Hey Kags its Kouga, I'm coming over, bye." (He hangs up)

"OOO…kay."

Kagome resumes making her pancakes using all of Rin's favorite ingredients. Fully concentrated on making the perfect breakfast for her little girl.

**--DING DONG--**

Kagome goes and checks who's at the door, making her it wasn't any unwanted visitors like the previous day she peers through the eyehole _'It's just Kouga' _she thought to herself as she slowly opens the door.

"Hey, baby," Kagome leans over and gives Kouga a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Kags, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Okay, come in I've just made breakfast."

Kagome lets Kouga in the house and guides him toward the kitchen.

"Do you want pancakes?"

"No, I'm okay, I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, that you want to talk about?"

"About us, Kagome."

"Really, what about us," discomfort filled her voice.

"Well, I've been thinking, and I think that we should get married soon.  
"Uh, what made you think that," confusion and anxiety was intertwined with her voice.

"I love you Kags and I can't wait any longer to have you be mine and to have Rin as my daughter, I want a family."

Kouga locked eyes with Kagome, she quickly looked away unable to look into his earnest eyes while hers held confusion and a tinge of uneasiness. _Had my feelings for him changed? Why had they? Do I not love him? Of course I do, what was I thinking? Then why am I not jumping for joy at his proposal? _All these questions were running through her mind, unanswered, bothersome questions with no end in sight.

"Well, I don't know." She quickly responded before she gave him a clue about her insecurity.

"What's not to know, you want to be with me don't you?" Kouga reached out for Kagome's hand and caressed it.

"Yes, of course, whatever made you think otherwise?" Kagome secretly wondered to herself why her response felt like a lie.

"Well, I don't know its just that ever since Sess-"

"Do not mention that name in this household, he has nothing to do with us" Kagome cuts Kouga off.

"Sorry I didn't mean to get you mad it's just… never mind."

"What? Tell me" Kagome looked into his eyes searching for an answer.

"I just feel that we aren't the way we use to be." Kouga looked down to the floor in sadness.

Kagome couldn't help but feel awful for causing him so much pain, he didn't deserve it has been there for her, he loved her, the only guy that made her feel remotely safe well, not as much as… Kagome snapped out of her thought.

"Look Kouga, I love you let me think about what you said and I promise that I'll give you an answer ok?" Kagome tried to look sincere.

"Okay, I've got to go but just really think about what I said and yea, just think about it okay?" Kouga gave Kagome a hug and a sort of passionate kiss. Kagome returns the awkward kiss and hopes that he had be aware of the awkward kiss they have just had. She walks him to the gate where she gets the mail.

'_Bills, bills, bills,' _she thinks to herself as she's shuffling through the envelopes. '_Wait, what's this,' _she inspects a medium size letter from a the court. Kagome opens it and to her surprise this letter was……

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**UNITED STATES DISTRICT COURT**

**WESTERN DISTRICT OF CALIFORNIA **

IN Re: KAGOME HIGURASHI

This Document Relates to:

Sesshomaru Tashio Vs. Kagome Higurashi

Case Number: 8756321

** complaint**

Sesshomaru Tashio of Tashio Inc. (plaintiff) is suing Ms. Kagome Higurashi (defendant) for legal custody / visitation rights for his daughter Miss Catherine Higurashi. Reason for this case defendant is unwilling to let plaintiff see or spend time with child.

**You are to appear in court with the child at 12:00 pm on the date of August 5, 2006 if you do not appear be warned that your absence will be taken in the eyes of court negatively.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Kagome crushed the paper in her hand and stormed into the house. '_The audacity of Sesshoumaru, at first he didn't want anything to do with her and Rin, well not that he knew about her, but still like it would've mattered.' _

"I can't believe him, that bastard, Ugh!" Kagome screamed.

"Mommy," a cry came from upstairs.

"Shit I woke up Rin, Yes sweetie." Kagome quickly changed her angry tone into a motherly voice.

"I'm scared."

Kagome ran upstairs to check on Rin.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong" Kagome sits down next to Rin holds Rin in her arms.

"Mommy, why did you scream?" Rin looked into Kagomes' eyes.

'_Her eyes just like her fathers,' _As much as Kagome loved Rin she hated her eyes, those golden orbs, reminded her of him, he, those eyes, that once a long time ago, caught her attention, stole her heart and crushed it as fast as he caught it. Kagome looked away unable to look at her daughter in her eyes, too afraid, to afraid to remember.

"oh, nothing, mommy just burned herself making you your favorite breakfast."

"Yummy, Mickey Mouse™ pancakes." Rin's eyes no longer held confusion but joy and delight.

"Now hurry up and change so that we can eat breakfast and meet up with Auntie Sango."

"YAY, Auntie Sango!"

-----AT THE PARK----

"Hey Kags whats up, hey Rinny how are you?"

"Hey Auntie Sango, you wanna push Rin on the swings?"

"Later sweetie."

"Rin why don't you play in the slides and let mommy and Auntie Sango talk."  
"Okay mommy" Rin runs to the slides and starts climbing the stairs to the slide.

"So what's been going on?"

"Where to begin Sango, where to begin," Sango noticed the trace of woe in each word that her dear friend spoke.

"Things are that bad?" worry filled Sango's eyes.

Kagome tells Sango about her encounter with Sesshomaru, also telling how Kouga wanted to get married already, and how Sesshomaru is suing her for the custody of Rin.

"Has Sesshomaru have no shame?"

"Obviously not, because he wants to take Rin away from me."

"What are you going to do about Kouga?"

"Well they can't take Rin away if she already has a father right, and the court would like to know that Rin's going into an environment that is of her best interest right, so what I'm going to do is get married to Kouga in a week, and that way they can't take Rin away from me."  
"Kags are you serious, do you even love him?"

"Who? Sesshomaru?"

"No Kouga."

A mental oops ran through Kagome's head.

"Oh, right, Kouga, uh, yea I guess I do." Kagome knew that she couldn't fool Sango.

"Uh, yea Kags that doesn't sound convincing." Sango was unable to look into her friends eyes. She was too ashamed for her.

"I know, what I'm doing is wrong but I can't have Sesshomaru take her away from me and Kouga is a good guy, and eventually I'll fall in love with him."

"Whatever, Kagome I just think it's mean that you're using him like that."

"I'm not using him, he wants to get married, and so do I."

Sango rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe that her friend was doing such a thing, "Well then, when's the wedding?"

"I'm going to call Kouga and I'll let you know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Couple Days Later **

W/ Sesshomaru

'_God, what a day at the office I just can't wait to sit down on my bed and watch some television.' _Sesshomaru turns on the TV.

"_In Local News business tycoon Kouga Wolf is getting married in three weeks to a beautiful young woman, her name Kagome Higurashi, it is indeed a sad day to all of his young girl fans, Now to Keith Roberts with tonight's sports news._"

"What the fuck?" Sesshomaru grabs the phone and immediately calls Miroku.

"Hey Sess man, what's up."

"Kagome's getting married."

"What, Really, that's cool good for her who's the lucky man?"

"What, what do you mean cool, you're suppose to be on my side," anger filling his voice.

"Ha, ha, ha, I'm just fucking with you, but who is she getting married too?"

"Kouga that mutt."

"Aha, ha, ha."

"Shut the fuck up."  
"So what are you going to do?"

"Stop It."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: Well here you go another chapter of mines hope you guys like it please review and yea thanks for waiting those days thanks to all you guys I promise I'll try to update quicker i dealt with my problems and yeaq everything turned out good those of you wondering I kicked that girls' ass**

**yep yep and in this story Kouga is not out to get anyone he's a sweetheart cause the poor guy is always the bad guy and he doesn't deserve it. so yea review please. Thanks**


	10. Unforgotten Feelings

**Chapter 10 **

**UNFORGOTTEN FEELINGS**

Green Meadow's Park, the luscious green grass, roses of different magnificent colors blooming everywhere in sight, the birds chirping their love songs, while the sun shines down on a blanket basking upon the lovers sitting by the blue inviting lake.

"Sess, do you love me," Kagome asked looking into those golden soft orbs.

"With all my heart, love," Sesshomaru said getting lost in Kagome's ocean blue eyes feeling the admiration and love he saw in her eyes. He cupped her chin in his hand, giving her a soft and chaste kiss before turning it into a long passionate kiss, his lips locked with hers, he unable, unwilling to depart from her tender rosy pink lips.

"This is forever," he said just before his lips left hers.

"And ever," she finished still feeling the warmth that his lips left.

"Here I have something for you, my love," Sesshomaru reached into his pocket and pulled out a little white box.

Kagome eyes widen she was unable to utter a single word, unable to look away at the box that her love held.

Sesshomaru takes hold of her hand," Kagome you are my world, you are my life, you are the warmth that thawed this man's frozen heart, you, my every being, my sense for living, I can't picture one single day without hearing your precious voice, without hearing your enchanting laugh, without seeing your heartwarming smile, I want you to be with me forever, I want you to bear **our **children, I want you to be my wife, I love you Kagome, Will you marry me?"

With tears building up in Kagome's eyes. She had never in her life heard such beautiful things said about her. This was the happiest day of her entire life.

"Yes, Sesshomaru, I will. Forever." Kagome hugged Sesshomaru.

"Together," Sesshomaru moves Kagome's hair to the sides, he ties the chain around her neck (A/n: Yea, the ring is like a necklace there is a chain that is connected to the ring.)

"I love you Sesshomaru, with all my heart." Kagome says as she leans back and Sesshomaru embraces her.

"As do I Kagome, as do I," he whispers in her ear and leans his head on hers. The lake under the sunset glistened colors of magenta, blue, purple, dark blue, red, orange and pink. Ripples dancing in the water, making their many shapes and forms. The happy couple sat there in awe, absorbing nature and enjoying the sensation in being in each others arms.

Kagome wakes up, shaking her head, trying to snap out of her memories. She rubs her neck and feels a cold piece of metal. _'Was it the necklace,' _she thought to herself. She pulled out the chain and picks up the ring. Holding it in the palms in here hand and notices a glimmer, "So many years have passed," something caught her eye, engraved in the ring was "Together, Forever, S.T & K.H," _'Funny, I never remembered seeing that before, our saying engraved in our rings,' _the first tear drop raced it's way down her rosy cheek. Kagome felt it fall in the middle of her palm right in the middle of the ring, like waterfalls were her tears before she quickly wiped away her tears, her pain away, Kagome got out of bed, after all she had a wedding to plan, her wedding with Kouga.

Sesshomaru wakes up, sweat beading down his forehead, trying to shake off that perfectly vivid memory dream he just had. _'It seemed like just yesterday, yet it's been so long' _still feeling the warmth of her love in his cold, frozen heart. He tries once again to stop thinking about the dream, about them, but his tries seeming futile. He scratches his neck and feels the chain, tracing his fingers to the front, his fingers colliding against the ring. He had forgotten that he still possessed it. Grabbing hold of the ring, he quickly examined it. The engraving was still there "Together, forever, S.T & K.H," He let go of the necklace letting it drop against his chiseled chest.

'_I wonder if she still has it,'_ he wondered. He quickly shook his head finally succeeding in snapping out of his trance like state, he got up from bed, after all he had a wedding to stop.

After a busy day at the office both Kagome and Sesshomaru were frustrated, they had to get away, be isolated from the world. They both turned off their cell phones and headed to a place where they both can be alone. **(Note: they are not together I just don't want to write the same thing twice if it's not really useful for the story lol) **

Kagome pulled up to the parking space and quickly got out a blanket from the trunk of her car. It was perfect, she got there just a few minutes before the sunset, and right here was a perfect place to watch nature's beauty occur.

Sesshomaru was settled against the north side tree, "their tree," he grabbed his thermos and poured himself a cup of hot chocolate, thank god he brought a big blanket, it tended to get cold here before and after the sunset. He loved it here, the silence, the nature, the overall feeling of serenity.

Kagome placed her blanket on the floor to the south side tree, she shivered, she had forgotten how cold it got before and after the sunset, and how she wished she had a cup of hot chocolate. "Perfect, Kagome, just perfect, you go to Green Meadows, without an extra blanket and without," she said cursing to her self out loud.

"Was that……? No, it can't be," Sesshomaru asked himself. He quietly stalked over to the other side of the tree. _There she was, the beauty, the gorgeous, his Kagome, radiant as ever, but yet a little blue. 'Should I initiated conversation, obviously by the way she is shaking, she is cold, maybe, just maybe………'_

_"_It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sesshomaru said to a quivering Kagome.

"Yes, it is, Green Meadows is the best place to get away from the city and enjoy the sunset," Kagome said resting her head against the tree.

"So I've heard, you come here often " Sesshomaru astounded by the fact that Kagome hadn't recognized his voice or not even bothered to look at who she was addressing to.

"Barely, one of these days, I shall take my daughter here, to enjoy the view," Kagome still had her head reclined against the tree.

"I know your cold, do you want to share a blanket and some hot chocolate."

"Yes, I would find that lovely," she still had her eyes closed; any man sounding as handsome as he does is no danger to her.

Sesshomaru shocked with her answer quickly grabs his belongings and sat next to Kagome. After covering her with his extra blanket he poured some hot chocolate into the mug and gave it to her, their hands touched sending both a little shock of electricity. She sat up faced her stranger and opened her eyes. She stared at those familiar golden orbs, feeling something that she hasn't seen in years, compassion, admiration, and most of all love. Strangely enough staring into those orbs she didn't feel hate or disdain for him, for Sesshomaru. Drinking her cup of hot chocolate and enjoying the richness of it, she reclined against his chest, welcoming his embrace. Watching the sunset in each other's arm just like they have always had.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING DAMN IT **

**A/n: ha, ha I updated quicker than I said I was YAY brownie points for me and hopefully more reviews (crosses fingers) lol well I hope you guys liked the chapter and no its not the end I still have more juicy twists to write my pretties lol well read and review I hope it wasn't too sad cause it seems that way thanks again to all my reviewers and readers love you all **


	11. Authors Note

DEAR READERS:

I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE I PROMISE I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOON IT'S JUST THAT

I'VE BEEN DEALING WITH ALOT AND YEA I'M WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH MY SISTER AND SHE USUALLY

GIVES ME GOOD IDEAS AND HELPS ME WITH THE CHAPTERS SO YEA BY NEXT WEEK I PROMISE ILL HAVE A

NEXT UPDATE FOR IT WAS YOUR CHOICE NOT MINE! OK PLEASE DONT HATE ME AND IM COMMING OUT WITH A

NEW STORY IT'S CALLED "HE SAID I WAS A TOOL" ITS ANOTHER KAGOME AND SESSHOMARU PAIRING SO LOOK

OUT FOR IT THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING LOVE YOU GUYS ALL

LADY D OF THE WEST 


	12. Decisions Part 1

**Decisions Chapter 12 1/2 **

Disclaimer I don't own anything

So there I was going to be, about to walk down the isle, the day I've been waiting for all my life, well partially all my life, there he was the man I was suppose to marry, waiting for me,

waiting for the moment that I say, I do. Kouga the man that picked up the pieces of my heart that Sesshomaru shattered such a long time ago, it shouldn't be a problem choosing who to be

with Kouga of course, it has to be him there is no question about it. I have to be with Sess- Kouga. Thoughts racing through Kagome's head as she wakes up in the arms of Sesshomaru.

The comfort and tranquility that possessed her every being, her heart not wanting to part from such a special moment in her life in which it had been such a long time that she had been this

happy with a man holding her, caressing her, loving her the way she wanted to be loves and looked after for. Only with Rin had she been remotely this happy, not even kouga could make her feel this way.

The perfect man for her to be with, for her to live the rest of her life with out a worry that one day he'll hurt her the way Sesshomaru did. That was it.

"I'm going to marry Kouga," Kagome said silently in the arms of Sesshomaru.

A/N I know that I haven't written in a long time and this little bit just popped in my head I know its not much but its something, a spoiler call it then but im writing and trying to get ideas for this story,

yea so sorry so yea ill try and write more once again thanks for your patience


	13. Decisions Part 2

**A One Time Thing**

A smile graced Kagome's lips, she woke up reluctantly from her sleep, wishing she could just continue to sleep a little longer, for the first time in the longest she was in a state of serenity. She looked around, spotting the lake, the moon's reflection amongst the soft ripples of the water. How could she have forgotten such a beautiful impression of nature? She turned back to Sesshomaru, a part of her wanted to hate him but she couldn't, she couldn't convince herself to start hating him again. Looking at the sleeping beast she wondered 'Was it possible that after all these years she still possessed feelings for him? She looked up at the purple starry sky for answers, knowing that the skies themselves had none to give her. Kagome reluctantly removed his hand from her waist, it had been 5 years since she felt like she was home, but she had to go it wasn't right for her to enjoy such a moment like this knowing that a man that has been there for her through all times was waiting for her answer. _This was not how my life is suppose to be. He wasn't suppose to walk into my life. I need to get away. _Kagome gets up trying not to wake him. She starts creeping away, towards the car. She looks for her keys when suddenly someone turns her around.

"Leaving so soon aren't we."

She looked up at those golden orbs, "Yes, I have to go Sesshomaru."

"Why?"

"Because, I just need to."

He steps closer, inches away from her face, he looks down at her, the air filled with tension, Kagome steps away bumping against the car.

"You don't need to do anything," raising his hand and touching her cheek. Kagome removes his hand and puts it down.

"Stop it, I don't need this from you right now."

"You don't need what?"

"This. Sesshomaru, us, like this."

"Can you be so sure?"

"No, I mean yes, I know what I want, I know what I need."

"Do you now?"

"Are you saying you don't need me Kagome, you don't want me?"

He grabs her hands and raises them up to rub his cheeks. He looks into her eyes studying them, trying to see if whether or not she's telling the truth. Kagome looks away from his eyes knowing that he would see through all her lies.(HAHA that rhymes lol) She snatches her hands away from his.

"I told you to stop!"

"Can you say that you honestly want me to while you look in to my eyes."

"I don't need to prove myself to you."

"Yes, prove to me that you don't love me, show me that you bare no feelings of love or passion, look into my eyes and tell me, if you are telling the truth then I promise to leave you in peace."

"Will you leave Rin alone also?"

"That I will not do, but I promise you this I will not try and pursue you anymore, I'll stand aside."

Kagome looks up at him, trying to keep a straight and emotionless face, thinking about the ways to tell the man that she loves, the man that still held on to her heart that she didn't love him.

Looking straight into his eyes she says, "I can honestly say, Sesshomaru that I don't love you anymore, and the only feelings that I have towards you, is pure and total disdain for the way you ruined my life."

Kagome looked down holding back the unwanted tears, for this had been the hardest thing she has ever had to do.

"Are you sure of what your saying Kagome," his voice broken unable to speak, unable to believe that the woman he has ever loved, the first woman that has melted his icebox of a heart had told him she hated him. Although it sounded like the truth, he was still insisting, he knew she was lying, he had a gut feeling, she wouldn't have looked down so quickly if she had been telling the truth.

Still looking at the ground, "Yes, what I say is true."

"LIAR," Sesshomaru shouts, " You must think me a fool to believe that I would fall for such bullshit."

"I do not lie Sesshomaru."

"That is a lie within itself and you know that."

"I need to go."

"Stay with me."

"No," tears in her eyes.

"Please, Kagome, just stay with me."

"I cant."

"Just for a little while."

"Please, don't do this."

"Kagome."

Sesshomaru holds Kagome and wraps her in a tight embrace. Never wanting to let her go, let her out of his sight. _Never again. _He thought pledging to himself that he would never let Kagome slip through his arms so easily. They stood there in silence in each others arms, Kagome secretly wishing that he would never let go.

_But this is wrong, it shouldn't be happening for in a matter of days she was going to be walking down the isle the day I've been waiting for all my life, well partially all my life, there he was the man I was suppose to marry, waiting for me, waiting for the moment that I say, I do. Kouga the man that picked up the pieces of my heart that Sesshomaru shattered such a long time ago, it shouldn't be a problem choosing who to be with Kouga of course, it has to be him there is no question about it. I have to be with Sess- Kouga. Thoughts racing through Kagome's head as she wakes up in the arms of Sesshomaru._

_The comfort and tranquility that possessed her every being, her heart not wanting to part from such a special moment in her life in which it had been such a long time that she had been this happy with a man holding her, caressing her, loving her the way she wanted to be loved and looked after. Only with Rin had she been remotely this happy, not even kouga could make her feel this way._

_The perfect man for her to be with, for her to live the rest of her life with out a worry that one day he'll hurt her the way Sesshomaru did. That was it._

"_I'm going to marry Kouga," Kagome said silently in the arms of Sesshomaru._


	14. Trinkets

A TRINKET

There they stood in each others arms. Sesshomaru held onto Kagome, unwilling to let her go. Kagome gave up trying to resist him and laid her head against his chest. That's when she felt it. She pulled away from him.

"What's that around your neck?"

"What?" Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"The chain, is that what…."

"Ssshh..." Sesshomaru raised his index finger to her mouth. He pulled out the chain.

Kagome's eyes began to water. She was trying to find words to say but was unable to. Her eyes were locked onto the chain and the ring dangling from it. Instinctively she reached out to the ring and pulled out hers. Sesshomaru's eyes widen and a sly smile crept up. Sesshomaru reached out to grab Kagome's ring that hung from her neck. They both held the rings in their palms. They looked up and their eyes met. Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and saw the look in his eyes. They were tender, soft, and open to emotion, those were the eyes she had fallen in love with. Those were the eyes she had spent most of her life looking into. Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes; they held no malice in them, they held an undying love, they held adoration, they held happiness in them that he hadn't seen in years. A true happiness, not a façade that had been put up to fool people into believing she wasn't emotionally suffering inside. A façade he knew all too well. She raised her hand and caressed his cheek. He cupped hers. They were lost in each others eyes, transported into a world where there was no hate, no unresolved feelings, and just pure love; a place that they hadn't been in a long time, it was only Sesshomaru that could take her to place like this, and it was only Kagome that could take Sesshomaru to this paradise.

"I can't believe you kept it." Kagome looked down and broke the blissful silence.

"I can't believe you kept it either." He tilted her head upwards to reconnect with her eyes.

"I told you Kagome, I never forgot about you." He gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek as he whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes, absorbing the moment.

"I mean I tried too, countless of times Kagome, but I couldn't, the ring was the only thing that made me feel connected to you, all these years." Kagome wrapped her arms around him. She was trying to bring him closer to her. She was trying to hold onto the sense of security that she had lost and not even Kouga could give her the much sense of it.

"Why do you still have it?"

"I tried taking it off and throwing it away lots of times, but I couldn't Sesshomaru, every time I took it off, I felt weird and I'd put it back on again." Sesshomaru chuckled. Kagome sent him a death glare and laughed.

"HEY!! IT'S NOT FUNNY, IM BEING SERIOUS!!"

"Calm down, I'm just laughing because that's what happened with this Sesshomaru."

"It's still not funny." She pouted giving him puppy dog eyes. Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow and then laughed. He hadn't seen that face in ages, and by kami he missed it.

"Come on, it's getting late let's go home." Kagome grabbed his hand and lead him to the car. Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow and decided not to say anything or asked questions he decided for once in his life not to take action and just go with the flow of things.

(I'm soooo sorry I have updated in like a year I promised myself that I wouldn't be like those authors!!! Once again apologies!!!! Now I have more time to write it was just a mean ass writers block on my part I know the chapter could've been longer but I'm barely getting use to writing again , I'm trying to get the flow of things again but I promise the writing is going to be much better im in college now!!!! But yea ill update soon thank you for reading once again and please review each if I don't really deserve it :- D )


	15. The Start of A Family Maybe?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha :-(

Chapter 15

The Start Of A Family Maybe?

They walked towards Kagome's car side by side holding hands. They got to Kagome's car. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome she looked at him and smiled, happiness finally brightening up her eyes. The smile that was only reserved for Rin and now once again Sesshomaru. Kagome grabbed the keys from her purse, and opened the passenger door and got in. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow, while she threw the keys at him.

"Here you drive," she said with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to, now you're either driving me home or your driving yourself home."

"Hn."

He closes the passenger door and gets in Kagome's car. She couldn't help but laugh while she did a little victory dance in her head. _'Go Kagome, Go Kagome, It's Your Birthday.' _Yet she remained oblivious that she had begun moving her hands in a circular motion as the victory dance in her head became apparent. Sesshomaru started to laugh and chuckled as he saw his goofy love doing her victory dance. Hearing Sesshomaru's laugh she snapped out of the victory dance and Kagome's face became a shade of red that even tomatoes were envious of.

"Oh, hush." She stuck out her tongue.

"Now, now Kagome, don't stick your tongue out unless you are going to use it." Sesshomaru rocked his index finger side to side with a smirk gracing his lips.

"Hmph."

Kagome pouted and crossed her arms. Sesshomaru laughed even harder, until he was suddenly attacked by Kagome. She sprang from her seat and jumped on Sesshomaru's lap. A shocked expression on his face. Kagome grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her. She kissed him passionately, remembering how good it felt kissing him again. Moving her hands up and down the back of his head, sending shivers up his spine while goose bumps evaded every inch of his body. She finally pulled away from him as they gasped for air. All he could do was gaze into her eyes in a dream like state. Kagome snapped him out of his stupor with a chaste kiss on his lips, blinking suddenly he smiled.

"Come on, silly, lets go home, Rin is probably worried about me." Kagome started to dismount him.

"You're right lets go," was all that Sesshomaru could say after he watched Kagome get off him and crawl over to the passenger seat.

Kagome opens the door, and as soon as she opens it a minified train crashed into her.

"MOMMY!" Rin screamed as she nestled her head into Kagomes neck. Rin slowly looked up and golden eyes clashed unto golden eyes both lighting up at the same time.

"Mr. Giant Man you came to visit Rin!" she said following a front tooth missing smile.

He chuckled at the most adorable smile he'd ever seen.

"Yes, Rin I came to visit you." he smiled at Rin. Rin extended her arms towards him and Sesshomaru pulled her into his arms. "_How could I have missed out on having the child in my life?"_ he asked himself.

Sesshomaru entered the hose with her in his arms. Rin couldn't help but smile. She felt like she finally had a complete family. She never had a daddy before and wanted one badly. Every time she went to school or every time they had a parent-teacher meeting she would get sad when she would see the mommy's and daddy's of each of her friends. She had always felt like something or someone was missing, sure Kouga was a nice man, but she knew the only reason why Kouga was nice to her was because he wanted to be with her mommy. It was something deep inside Rin that pulled at her heart telling her, _Mr. Giant Man was the missing piece of her complete family puzzle_.

Sesshomaru carried Rin into the living room, while she snuggled in his arms. Kagome dismissed the babysitter and went towards the living room and smiled. There she caught sight of Sesshomaru and Rin sitting on the floor rummaging through the Disney™ movie collection.

"I got it!" Rin screamed while jumping up and down.

"I want to see _Beauty and the Beast_"

Sesshomaru chuckled.

"It's my favorite movie!!" Rin screamed once more.

"It is indeed this Mr. Giant Mans favorite movie as well."

"Really?" Rin looked up at him with glossy eyes.

Fiery gold eyes met against frozen ones, and immediately meted away the ruff exterior of the ice in Sesshomaru's eyes, and that was it the battle was over, it took one look from his daughter to melt his reserve.

'W_ell, isn't this Sesshomaru a big softie' _

'_Quiet you!' _he yelled at himself.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Rin, and Rin was overcome with a riot of giggles.

"Like Father, like daughter" Kagome muttered as she walked passed the doorway and into the kitchen to make some popcorn for the movie. When Kagome entered the room she almost dropped the bowl, she blinked out of her trance. There she saw Sesshomaru sitting down on the couch while Rin was laying against him comfortably. Kagome walked around the room and made the fakest cough in the world.

"Mommy, me and Mr. Giant-Man are going to watch Beauty and the Beast, wanna watch it with us?"

"Well, I don't know Rin I have a lot of work to do."

Sesshomaru nudged Rin with his elbow, they both looked up at Kagome, both giving her puppy dog eyes and pouts as they said in unison, "Pl-pl-pl-please, come and watch it with us." Kagome almost dropped dead that instant when she saw the two sets of amber eyes looking at her that way. She knew she had taught Rin well but never imagined that Rin would best her on it, and to have it used against her was just the icing on the cake. "Sure, why not, how could I've ever resisted," she laughed in defeat. So there they were watching a movie, Kagome leaning against Sesshomaru and Rin laying against Kagome, the perfect family image.

A/n i dont own disney nor beauty and the beast, i hope u like the chapter and thank you for waiting on my long updates!! i love you all!! um yea...review please


	16. Hey, Hey, Hey

Can You Stay With Me

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

****Lime, don't read if you don't like! *****

Italics=whispers

Bold & italics = thoughts

The movie had ended and both Sesshomaru and Kagome could hear the little snores coming from Rin. Kagome nudged Sesshomaru and pointed to a sleeping soundly nestling her head on Sesshomaru's leg.

"Its way past her bedtime," she said as she looked at her watch.

Kagome got up and was about to carry Rin to her bedroom, when Sesshomaru picked up Rin.

"Where's her room."

"Upstairs two doors to your right."

He nodded and started going upstairs, counted the doors and opened the colorful doorknob. He was astonished at the sight of the room, more or less expecting an arrangement of pink items and an abundance of Barbie dolls that should be decorated in a little 5 year old girl, but instead he found stars dangling off the ceiling and a beautiful mural of the a full moon he placed her on bed. He took a step back to admire his work. '_Damn, I made a beautiful baby. _He tucked her in and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Goodnight, my beautiful daughter.'

But before he could go a small hand grab at his side.

"Don't go."

Sesshomaru turned around and smiled upon Rin's sleepy eyes.

"Go to sleep Rin," he said softly.

"But, Rin's not (yawn) sleepy," her watery eyes peeking out as she tried to hide her yawn under her purple moon blanket.

"Clearly, Rin you're tired, you just yawned."

A defiant stare looked up at him, but as quickly as it came it also left, leaving a heart warming pair of molten orbs.

"Can you stay with Rin, until she falls asleep?"

----------------------------------------- Flash Back -------------------------------------------------

"I'm just bored, Sesshy." (Yawn)

"Kagome, I know you are tired, just admit it, you insufferable child."

She stuck out her tongue and pulling down on the skin below her eye.

"Very mature, Kaggie." The ocean met the sun in an intense battle of wills.

**(YAWN)**

"See!" He pointed at her.

"But, Sess-"

"Kagome, just go to sleep."

"But, I want to spend time with you before you leave to New York for 6 months."

"I know, but you look awful-"

"Thanks," said interrupted sarcastically.

"Ka-go-me," he looked at her sternly.

"What?" She gave him a cheesy cheek to cheek smile.

"You look tired, you need sleep, you barely finished your finals yesterday, I understand Kaggie, and I don't care if we go out tonight, I care more about health more than anything, and right now just don't look healthy."

"Fine then, but can you stay with me until I fall asleep," she look at him pleadingly.

"I'll stay with you until fall asleep, and I'll stay with you until the moment you wake up, my little one," he laid beside her and as soon as she nestled on his chest the smooth rhythms of his heart were a lullaby that eased her into a deep comforting sleep.

---------------------------------------End of Flash Back--------------------------------------------

(Cough, Cough)

"I thought you said she wasn't yours," Kagome said while standing at the doorway.

"Only, this Sesshomaru would make such a beautiful child like her."

"Is that so?" It was now Kagomes' turn to quirk an eyebrow. As she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Indeed, she of course has her fathers' fierce eyes, not to mention her loving nature-,"

"Ha, ha, ha, damn I forget you have a twisted sense of humor," Kagome mockingly as she snapped her knee.

"Gggrr……" he narrowed his eyes at her, got up, and walked right passed her, and left the room.

'_One point Kagome, Sesshomaru zero,' _Kagome whispered under her breath as she walked out of the room, closing the door.

"You may have won the battle, but rests assure you have yet to win the war."

Kagome jumped,_** 'how the hell does he do that?'**_

"I see you haven't lost your talent at startling people, I wonder what other talents haven't you lost?" _**'Damn, great going Kags, you just invited the devil to play with you.' **_Kagome gulped.

"You don't have to wonder," as soon as he said that Sesshomaru grab Kagome and pushed her softly against the door making a soft **Thud**. He lifted her chin up gaining full access of her neck and started leaving soft trails of kisses along side her neck, slowly nipping at her skin.

Kagome let out a soft moan as she submissively, bared her neck even more so to Sesshomaru, enjoying and relishing in the nips and bites. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, softly scratching the back of his neck encouraging him to bite and nip harder. Taking her encouragement he put more pressure on his bites, leaving little red teeth marks along her neck. Both of their respirations increased to a pant as some simple nips and bites, turned into violent kisses, mouths clashing against mouths, tongues wrestling for dominance none wanting to be submissive. Kagomes' leg inching up and down Sesshomaru's leg, until he grabs her thigh and presses his crotch against hers. A suspended breathe escapes her, letting out a hiss. They tumbled towards Kagome's room and finally found the door, stumbling into the room.

"Wait, here I'll be right back." Kagome broke off the passionate embrace.

"Why?" A confused Sesshomaru asked.

"Just do it," Kagome went into the bathroom.

Sesshomaru sat on Kagome's comfy bed with a sad impatient slump.

------------Rustling sounds inside the bathroom----------

The bathroom door slowly opened.__Sesshomaru peered an eye open and looked towards the door. A voluptuous shadow was at the door, a shimmer of lavender that was caught by the light of the moon. In an instance time Sesshomaru was up and not only awake but aware, aware of what Kagome was wearing, it's been years since he has since her long creamy legs, her hourglass body, her wonderful round firm breasts, yes his Kagome.

Kagome walked or to where he was and said, "Are you just going to sit there and drool?"

With her tongue she wiped the little drop of drool that was coming our of the corner of his mouth and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

Snapping out of his dream-like stance he swooped Kagome off her feet bridled style threw her on the bed.


End file.
